User blog:Grammar Cat/In three days it will be Halloween
Hello Wikians! Sorry this blog post is so long but it is quite surprising how long it takes to write down my thoughts. I just remembered that in three days it will be Halloween. Though I'm sure some of you may have noticed since almost every store has discounted candy or many stores are selling Halloween decorations. One house I pass when I go running with my family (I don't like running for it makes it longer time for me to eat which end up in my dad making lunch at 3 pm) my family passes a house that has a bunch of tomb stones on their front yard, some up side down stuffed pants, a body bag where I actually thought it was a really person because that head was put on this side, and many others which unfortunately I forget. Now I'm sure some of you may not go out for Halloween maybe because you are over the age, you have other stuff to do on that night, or you think Halloween is evil and dressing up in costumes is devil worship (I have a friend whose mother thinks so). Interestingly enough, the day after Halloween was called All Saints Day and the day Halloween is on was called All Hallows Eve. People would dress up as witches and ghosts to scare away evil spirits to make them think that all the people in the house were dead. Well, the previous sentence is what I can remember from someone who spoke about it. Anyway it seems like Halloween is often called evil because of its apparent 'association' with devil worship but actually dressing up in costumes isn't really worshipping the devil though some of you may think that. Now some may wonder why I have brought that up the reason why is because I thought some may find it interesting, I wanted to write a Halloween themed blog post, and I can't start ranting about why people think Pokemon is evil (which of course it is not). Strangely no one seems to start hailing Christmas as evil when it was originally supposed to be a worship of the winter solstice and some of the symbols, holly leaves and a live green fir tree, are actually still used. As some of you may guess, I do not deem Halloween and I am going out for it. I'm going to dress up as a cat, as I've been doing for i think the last three years, but I didn't want to dress up as a cat. I actually wanted to dress up as a vampire but my dad says they are evil even though they are said to be dead in come to life in the moon light and his reason doesn't make any sense. Unfortunately the Bible tells me to obey me parents so I can't dress up as a vampire, but I could when I'm adult thought at that point I couldn't go out for Halloween. I found a very elegant mask for my cat costume so its not to bad. So I finish this blog post with this question: What are you going to dress up for Halloween? Note to my boss brother: ANSWER THE FINAL QUESTION! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR DRESSING UP AS! In two days it will be Halloween Well, I didn't exactly think of making another blog post because this message is going to be short. As it turns out, on Halloween where I live is going to be hit by Hurricane Sandy (well by that time it will most likely be a tropical storm). So I had to modify my costume so that I don't become Frozen Cat. Since the weather may be very bad, since it is already bad weather and Hurricane Sandy and the bad weather are going to merge together, my dad says he might just give the candy he intended to give the kids who came to our door to me and my brother XD I am still wondering what it will be like when Hurricane Sandy hits and if I might just look out the window and see some furniture or a squirrel flying in the air. Wouldn't it be fun to see squirrels flying in the air? In one day it will be Halloween Well, I guess this is now my Halloween blog post now. Some of you may have noticed Nitrome put up the game Soul Tax for the pixel love section. It seems the nitrome doesn't find bad words something to warn their viewers about. The game Soul Tax itself is bad, not because of the killing people or blood (as I told Random-storykeeper) but because of the language and they use a obscenity on level three (which I did not want to view so that I would learn my third bad word). Nevertheless, Takeshi64 and Random-storykeeper are opposed to banning it because of the language. I have never been more thankful that my brother is the only admin on the pixel wiki otherwise my dad would probably tell me I can never ever visit the pixel love wiki again because it would have articles on dirty games and would not censor what Random-storykeeper thinks is not bad words since it is another word for a female dog and a male goat. I am not trying to make Random-storykeeper look bad but it is just she said more things that I thought I would bring up in this blog post and Takeshi64 I am still dealing with. Now, if nitrome put up a pixel love game that had female nudity in it, I think that it might end up that all the rest of the users would be opposed to banning a game with content like that in it and might say something along the lines of it not being inappropriate. So now to change the subject, my dad says the weather is looking better for Halloween so when Hurricane Sandy hits, the weather may just be a little bit bad! I had prayed the day before about the weather. I can't wait to go out for Halloween tomorrow. Category:Blog posts